


Titles for drabbles are hard

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sneaky kisses, short and sweet, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 'your lips are really warm'





	Titles for drabbles are hard

Virgil smiled softly as he walked with Patton, hands intertwined and swinging idly between them. The evening was peaceful, a chill in the air and snow falling softly. It’s been awhile since they could go out like this, and they were taking the most of it by going out, having a lovely walk on their way to the local diner.

“It’s getting kind of cold out, don’t you think?” Patton asked, breaking the silence between them. He glanced over at his boyfriend, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Virgil gave a little shrug, stepping a little closer to try and share some body heat between them. “I guess it’s getting colder. Do you want my jacket?” he asked, letting go of Patton’s hand to start tugging it off. They didn’t have much further to walk until they got to the diner, so he didn’t mind handing it over.

Patton shook his head, coming to a stop and tugging Virgil to stand in front of him. “Keep your jacket on, silly. I have a much better idea.” 

“Oh? And what’s th-” Virgil’s words were cut off as Patton reached a hand out, gently tilting his chin up and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Patton pulled back, absolutely thrilled at the red blush spreading across Virgil’s face. “Your lips are really warm.” His voice was teasing, a happy smile on his face.

“Patton…” Virgil groaned, his face burning. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest. “You can’t just do that to me.”

“I feel much better now~” Patton hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Virgil and hugging him close. It really was starting to get cold out, but for now, he was going to enjoy the moment while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
